Everlasting Hope and Love
by ImaginiveGirl
Summary: A terrible, new foe is after Ama once again and it looks like this time there's no running away for Ama. And this battle might cost her life. Will the Ama and the fighters win this battle to the death? Or will the foe will take Ama's power and rule the universe? Find out.
1. Chapter 1 Something Sweet

Everlasting Hope and Love

By ImaginiveGirl

Prologue: Something Sweet

It was a quiet and sunny day in the city. People were doing their usual happy or rather boring routine. Meanwhile in the Meadow of Dreams, near Willow River, Trunks was looking for Ama. ''Ama? Ammy chan?" Trunks called out.

Trunks sighed and sat near a cliff side and looked out. Wind blew by him and he closed his eyes. ''Feeling the wind blowing against him, while the sun lit his face made him more handsome looking.'' a voice said. Ama Kasai appeared.

Shimmering beautifully with the sun's light, Ama watched him. ''Trunks.'' Ama thought Trunks felt being watched and turned. Ama disappeared, vanishing in the forests' shadows. Trunks turned back seeing nothing and sighed. Today he thought he heard Ama talking to him, telling him to come to the meadow. Ever since Ama left with her aunt to train her, Trunks miss her dearly. But she promise to return to him. But today didn't seem to be that day.

Trunks sighed and was ready to give up searching her. ''Trunks...'' a voice said and Trunks turn his head. ''Who's there?" he said and looked around, startled. ''Ama? Is that you?" ''Come...you're near.'' a voice said.

"Where?" Trunks said "To your right...'' the voice said "Follow my voice...'' Trunks ran to the right and followed the voice, thinking it was Ama. "Ama! Ama! I'm coming.'' Trunks said and the voice stopped talking. Trunks stopped.

''Ama? Where are you?" Trunks said, looking around and the voice said "The clearing...'' Trunks went for the clearing and was amazed at what he saw. It was the most beautiful crystal blue clear lake Trunks ever saw. The lake was surrounded by beautiful cherry blossoms, their petals dancing in the wind.

The grass shimmered with a emerald green color with white dandolions dancing with the silver wind. The sun shined down at the lavendar Saiyan as he looked around with amazement. ''This what Ama wanted to show me?" Trunks thought. "Trunks...'' the voice sang in the wind. ''Ama?" Trunks said and looked around. ''Where are you?"

The voice died away for a minute and Trunks saw a movement to his left. ''Trunks...'' the voice said louder and closer than ever. Trunks turn his head and saw a wolf. He watched as the wolf moved closer to him and saw that the wolf stopped and sat down. Trunks saw how beautiful the wolf was.

Then a flash of bright white light blinded Trunks. ''Trunks...I'm here.'' the voice said and Trunks uncovered his eyes. Standing there was no longer a wolf, but a beautiful white pale girl with fair dark black and brown hair, sparkling amber topaz brown eyes. To Trunks, he saw the beautiful angel smiled at Trunks. The girl wore a long red ruby shirt, with a black leather vest,sky blue jeans. She had silver wolf necklace hanging on a leather string. Trunks recgonize the necklace and met the girl's eyes. ''Ama? Ammy chan?" Trunks said.


	2. Chapter 2 the moment to enjoy

Everlasting Hope and Love

By: ImaginiveGirl

News Flash: Hi DBZ fans. I uploaded this new story, Everlasting Hope and Love. This story is about when Ama gets back from her trip from Planet Peace after training her aunt (which that's another story). So I hope you enjoy this story. And I hope you enjoy my series. And please review and enjoy this story. Bye! :)

Chapter 2: The Moment To Enjoy

Ama ran towards Trunks. "Trunks!" she called out him. "Ama!" Trunks ran towards her too, with a big grin on his face. Ama and Trunks came across each other and embraced each other tightly. "Trunks! Trunks I'm back, I'm back." Ama cried in her love's strong arms.

"Ama..." Trunks began, smiling down at Ama, who had a smile on her face. "I'm glad you're back." Ama looked at him and smiled. "Im glad too." she said. Trunks gave her a warm smile and kiss Ama, making Ama close her eyes, blushing alittle.

Ama and Trunks looked at each other, grinning happily at each other. Trunks set up a picnic for the two with Ama's help. She set out the food as Trunks fixed the blanket. ''And done.'' Trunks said and smooth the corner. ''Well done Trunks.'' Ama said smiling at him.

''Thanks Ama.'' Trunks said and sat down with her. ''Here you go.'' Ama said and gave Trunks food. ''Thanks Ammy chan.'' Trunks said and ate. Ama smile as she sat with him, picking her food as she watched Trunks eat. Trunks smile and Ama smile at him. Trunks munched his lunch happily and kiss Ama on the cheek.

Ama smile and said ''Trunks, can you help me clean up.'' ''Why?" Trunks said grinning. ''Heh because you have to.'' '' Ama said and poke him in the ribs ''You have to.'' ''Heh.'' Trunks said chuckling ''Ok.'' Then Trunks and Ama cleaned up.

Ama laied her head on Trunks' shoulder and relax. Trunks smile and watched her. She slept with a smile on her face and made Trunks smile. Trunks couldn't stop smiling because he had his Ammy chan back.


	3. Chapter 3

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 3: The Reunion

Ama slept against Trunks, on his shoulder and sleeping peacefully. Trunks wrap an arm around Ama and watch her fall asleep. Because of Ama's trip was so long, she was so exuhsated. Ama felt warmth from Trunks and smile. Trunks watched her more and smile.

Trunks wondered why they're so much tight together? "We never lose one sight of one another.'' Trunks said to himself. He looked at Ama and said "Ama...why am I so attached to you? Why do I love you so much? Is it because I protected and care for you?''

Trunks thought for a minute and shrugged "I guess its just love...'' He looked down at Ama again and saw that she was opening her eyes. ''You're right Trunks...its only love that made us this way.'' she said and smile. "Guess can't keep anything around a secert when you're around huh?" Trunks said grinning at her. ''Nope.'' Ama chuckled.

Trunks chuckled and both Saiyans sat up and decided to head home. Trunks offered to carry Ama and she agreed. Trunks smile down at Ama, who looked at him with her with her bright brown eyes and smile. Soon they arrived home and Trunks said "Were home now." Then landed. "Wow its been so long Trunks..." Ama said softly. Trunks looked at his Aina chan. "Especially when I miss you Trunks." Ama embrace Trunks and laied her head against him.

"I miss you too Aina chan." Trunks whispered and wrapped his arms around her. Ama felt his warmth and sighed. Then she smile. "Trunks...you don't know how much pain and sorrow I faced when you weren't there with me while I was training." She said "I would think about you all the time, wondering when the time would come for me to be in your arms again."

"I feel the same way Ama..." Trunks said gently tightening his embrace."I love you so much that I wouldn't know what I'll do without you." Trunks had a lump in his thoart and Ama looked at him and saw that tears escaped from his eyes. "Trunks..." Ama said softly and reached up to his face.

She stroke his eyes, wiping his tears and stroke his cheek. "Its alright now.'' Ama said softly. "Ama...Aina chan..." Trunks said softly and gazed into her eyes.

He saw that Ama looked sad and she smile alittle. "I'm ok..." Ama said but then broke into a sob. Trunks lowered his head meeting her eyes. He closed his eyes as Ama said "Trunks san... Trunks san..."

Trunks rubbed his cheek against his love's softly and gentle. Ama felt it and continued to cry. "Its ok Ama, I'm here now sweetheart." Trunks said softly. Ama opened her eyes, looking at Trunks.

"At least we're together again." Ama said cracking a smile. "Mm hm." Trunks nodded his head. Ama gazed into his eyes and smile. "Trunks...I..."Ama whispered and kiss him. Trunks blush red but kiss her back.

"I love you." Ama thought saying to Trunks telepathy. "I love you too Ama." Trunks thought. "I'm so glad we're back together." Ama said as they pulled away for air. "I'm glad too." Trunks said smiling at her.

"Well let's go inside!" Trunks said as he picked Ama up. "Everyone is gonna be so happy to see you home!" "Whoa Trunks!" Ama said laughing as he ran inside with Ama in his arms with a grin on his face.

Once inside, Bulma and the rest of the family heard Trunks."Hey guys look whose back!" Trunks said happily as he came through the door with Ama in his arms. "Hi guys!" Ama said. Then Trunks set her down.

"Ama!" Bulma said and rush to Ama, hugging her tight. "Hi...B..Bulma." Ama said gasping for air as Bulma hugged her tightly. Bulma noticed and freed Ama.

Ama smile cheerfully at her family. She considers the Briefs as her family because ever since her family came to live with them, it felt that Ama's family tree grew even larger. Ama spots Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta." she said smiling at him.

Vegeta couldn't resist and smile back at her. "I sensed you've gotten stronger Ammy chan." "I have Vegeta." Ama said grinning with pride and had her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. "If you want Vegeta, I can show just how strong I've become." Vegeta knew he couldn't resist a challenge from the Saiyan girl. He grinned as he chuckled to himself and got up. "Alright Ama I accept but I won't hold back. Ama smirked the Saiyan way and nodded her head. "Good." Ama said.

Ama's parents and Kumo saw Ama and hugged her. "Hi mom! Hi dad!" Ama said. Kumo cleared his thoart and Ama smile at her brother. "Hey bro." Ama said and ruffled his hair. "Thank you." Kumo said proudly. Everyone laughed and Ama hugged her family again.

came from the kitchen with snacks of cupcakes and chocolate cake. "I heard the door close what's going on?" she said and saw Ama. "Oh my! Ama you're back!" went to Ama and gave her a bear hug.

"Hi ." Ama said and hugged her back. "My goodness you've grown and gotten stronger I see." said cheerfully. Ama blush and said "Gosh thank you." "Hello? Is everything ok?" a voice said and came in.

"Huh?" he said and adjust his glasses. "My goodness! Ama, is that you?" said. Ama laughed "Sure is doc." Ama said smiling at him. "Goodness you've changed!" said and looked at her.

"Well it's good to see you again Ama. The house has been awfully quiet since you left with you're aunt but now... you came home." Dr. Brief said smiling at Ama. Ama smile as she closed her eyes. "Well its great to be back with all you guys I miss you all so much," Ama said. "and we miss you too Ama." Trunks said and wrapped his arms around Ama.

She smile and Trunks gave her a warm smile. "Aww." Bulma said and eveyone watched the two love birds. "I'll call everyone and tell them to come over." Bulma said and Ama and Trunks nodded their heads.

Soon everyone came and greeted Ama welcome back from her trip. "Its good to see you again." Chi Chi said to her niece. "Yeah sure is." Goku said and pat Ama on the shoulder. "You gotta show us your new techniques." "Oh Goku!" Chi Chi said "She might not have time for that after from her long trip."

"But Chi Chi!" Goku whined. "Its fine Aunt Chi Chi besides..." Ama said and rolled her shoulders, ready to spare. "I think I'm in the mood to show a trick or two." "Oh ok." Chi Chi said and shrugged. "Saiyans... what can you do."

Goku smile and couldn't wait to see Ama's techniques she learned. Ama went to the kitchen to see what the ladies were cooking for dinner. "We're making all you're favorites Ama." Bulma said "Oh thanks guys you don't have to do all this." Ama said "Oh don't worry about it Ama." Bulma said "You just go and have fun ok?" "Sure!" Ama said and went to the balcony where Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Oolong and Puar were.

"Hey guys!" Ama said and went to them. "Hey Ama!" Yamcha said "Hey what's up?" Krillin said "Hey guys just wanna check up on eveyone." Ama said grinning at her friends. "You've changed." Roshi said "Yeah its been so long." Oolong said "I thought you would forget us."

Roshi pound Oolong on the head anime style. "You pig! Of course she wouldn't forget us!" Roshi said "Why you go and do that old man?!" Oolong said angerly.

"Why you!" Roshi said and both man and pig glared at each other. "Enough!" Krillin said "You two knock it off right now! This isn't nessisary!" Both Roshi and Oolong bowed their heads in ashamed and said sorry to Ama for acting like childern.

Ama couldn't help but laugh at them. "Heh its been so long since I've seen you two fight like that." Ama laughed and so did everyone else. Suddenly Ama felt arms around her and gasped to see who it was. "Miss me?" Trunks said and Ama smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Everlasting Hope and Love

By:WolfAngel97

Chapter 4: Right Here Where I Belong

"Hey Trunks." Ama said and embraced Trunks back. "Hey Aina chan." Trunks said as Ama leaned her head against him and kissed her head. "Aina chan?!" the guys said in unison.

"Yeah." Trunks said looking at the guys.

"That's what he calls me now." Ama said and smiled at Trunks. "Its a good nickname." Yamcha said "Yeah I'll say." Krillin said smiling at the two lovers.

Ama smiled at them and turned to Trunks. "I love you Trunksie san." Ama said and Trunks smirked and said "I love you too." He embraced her close and kiss. After a minute they pulled away and saw their friends watching them while grinning slyly at them.

"What?" Trunks said innocentally and blush red. "No no don't mind us." Krillin said and waved his hand at them. "Yeah just pretend were not here." Yamcha said and smiled.

Trunks blush red and Ama smile at him. "Trunks why not eat some sweets before they're gone." Ama said and took his hands. "I'm sure it'll make you happy." Trunks smile and said "Ok."

Ama and Trunks went to the snack table and ate some sweets. Ama turned and saw Trunks munching happily on the sweets. "See I told you it'll make you happy." Ama said eating a cookie. "You were right." Trunks said "Thanks." Ama smile and ate more.

Then it was time to dance. Everyone got ton the dance floor and Ama took Trunks' hand. "Come on Trunks!" Ama said happily and Trunks chuckeled. "Ok Ama lets go." Trunks said.

They danced to a rock music. As they danced, Ama smiled and twirled beautifully and took Trunks' hands. He laugh and twirled her and continued to dance. Then the song ended and played a new one called. "Where I Belong" by Tanya Chua.

Alot of couples came to the dance floor. Ama felt a hand on her shoulder. "Care to dance?" Trunks said giving her a warm smile. "You may." Ama said and Trunks offered his arm.

Ama smile and linked arms with his as they walked across towards the dance floor. Trunks wrapped his arms around Ama's waist as Ama wrapped hers around Trunks' neck. Then the music began to play and they began to dance.

"Where I Belong" lyrics By Tanya Chua

"Morning comes around and I"

"Can't wait to see my sunny island"

"In its glorious greenery"

"Whether rain or shine. Its still beautiful."  
Trunks smile down at Ama and brought her close to him.

"Bright lights shine on the street at night"

"Guiding me closer to home"

"To a place where I'll be safe and warm" Ama felt warmth from Trunks and sighed as she leaned against him, smiling feeling ever so happy.

"Where I belong"

"Friends and family by my side"

"Seeing me through as I grown and learn"

"Everyday's experience"

"Bitter sweet or sour, they're still wonderful"

"As they become precious memories"

"They'll be kept close to my heart"  
"Tonight is a special night to remeber." Ama said and smile warmfully at Trunks.

"And no matter where I am I will always know"

"Where I belong"

Trunks smile back at her and twirled her around and brought back to him, continuing to dance with her.  
"Where I belong"

"Where I keep my heart and soul"  
"Where dreams come true for us"  
"Where we walk together in hand in hand."

Trunks smile at Ama and looked into each other's eyes deeply.

"Towards a future so bright"

"Where I belong"

"Where I keep my heart and soul"

"Where are we're one big family"

"I want the whole world to know"  
"I want to shout it out loud"

"That this is where I know where I belong" "This is great Trunks." Ama said "I knew you would love it." Trunks said and smiled at her.

"Where I belong."

"Where I keep my heart and soul"

"Where dreams come true for us''

"Where we walk together hand in hand''

"Towards a future so bright"  
"Where I belong"

"Where I keep my heart and soul"  
"Where we're one big family"

"I want the whole world to know"

"I want to shout it out loud"  
"That this is where I know I belong" Trunks brought Ama close to him gently and they looked at each other.

"I want the whole world to know"

"I want to shout it out loud"

"That this is where I know I belong" At the end of the song both teens kissed so sweet while everyone clapped. Then everyone continued to dance and had fun. Ama stepped out on the balcony and smiled at the sunset. "What a beautiful sunset." Ama said to herself. "Not as beautiful as you." Trunks said behind her.

"Trunks!" Ama said blushing at Trunks. "Hey Ama." Trunks said and stood beside her, smiling at her. Ama smile back and looked at the sunset with him.

"Thank you for the dance." Ama said. Trunks turned his head and said. "No problem you dance well." "So did you." Ama said smiling at him.

Trunks smile and Ama shivered alittle. "You ok? You're cold." Trunks said and looked at her. "Here." Trunks said and took off his jacket and placed it on Ama's shoulders.

Ama smile as Trunks placed his jacket on Ama's shoulders and smiled. "There." he said and embraced her. "Thanks Trunks." Ama said. "You're welcome." Trunks said. Ama closed her eyes, feeling warmth and relaxed because now she was back home where she belongs.


	5. Chapter 5

Everlasting Hope and Love

By: WolfAngel97

Chapter 5: Ama vs Vegeta

Trunks and Ama walked back inside, hand in hand. Ama looked at Trunks and smile. Trunks saw her and smile back. "You look happy today." Trunks said "Yeah I am!" Ama said, closing her eyes and smiled brightly at Trunks.

Trunks chuckled "I see.'' Both Saiyans arrive at the dinner table and sat next to each other. Chi Chi, Bulma and Mrs. Brief brought in large amounts of food in and placed them on the table. All the Saiyans, including Ama looked at women with hungry looks on their faces. The three ladies laughed and sat down with their families.

"Ok guys may," Chi Chi began and the Saiyans ate quickly before Chi Chi could finish. "eat now..." Chi Chi sweat dropped at the hungry Saiyans. Soon everyone bursted out laughing. "Oh jeez its never the same." Bulma chuckled and shook her head. "More please!" Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Ama, Kumo, Neko, Tarble, Gohan, said at the same time, with their plates stretched out, ready to eat more.

Everyone else sweatdropped at the Saiyans and laughed. "Ok more coming right up!" Bulma said. Then everyone ate dinner and had desert. "Hey Ama! Don't forget our little match!" Vegeta shouted. "Oh I didn't forget Vegeta." Ama said smirking at him "Hold on though." She went to change into a red jumpsuit. Then everyone head outside.

They brought out lawn chairs to sit while watching the match. Once everyone settled, Ama and Vegeta stood facing each other, on opposite sides. Vegeta smirked and stood in fighting stance. Ama chuckled and stood in fighting stance too. "You first Veggie." Ama teased.

"Heh with pleasure." Vegeta said."HAAA!" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and grinned at Ama. "I'm sure I won't have to turned into Ascended Saiyan just to beat you Ama." "Don't worry Vegeta." Ama said confidentally "I'm sure I can beat you with one punch then game over for you."

"Hmp we'll see Ama." Vegeta said grinning at her. "Suit yourself Vegeta." Ama said and the mark of Mars appeared on her forehead. Ama cross her arms and shouted. "Okami Mars Power!"

A birght red aura shooted skyward from the ground and surrounded Ama. She raised her hands and black gloves appeared on her hands. Next she twirled and had black Saiyan boots on. After that she closed her eyes and cross her arms again and uncrossed them and a black Saiyan armor appeared. Finally in a flash of red light, two wolf ears appeared on her head, along with a red with a black star chocker, two red star earrings and a gold tiara with a red jewel in the middle.

Ama smile and the tranformation was done. She landed and was ready to face Vegeta. "Heh didn't take that long." Vegeta said "Ready?" "Yes I... am!" Ama said as she ran at Vegeta, who punched him in the gut in blinding speed that knocked the wind out of him.

Vegeta gasped for air and the crowd gasped with amazement. He clucthed his stomach and collasped on one knee. "Impossible!" Vegeta thought "She knocked me with just one punch! Splendid training she pulled through."

"Huh, Vegeta?" Ama said and went to him. She kneeled down and said with concern. "Are you ok?" "I'm fine." Vegeta groweled inpain but didn't show it. He got up and got into fighting stance. "Hit me with everything you got ok?"

"Ok." Ama said and got into fighting stance. Vegeta threw a punch at her and swung his right leg at her side. Ama blocked his punch but winced in pain when Vegeta kicked her side. Ama punched at Vegeta, hitting him square in the jaw and got on her hands and kicked him in the chest, that knocked him backwards. Vegeta got up and a trickle of blood cam from his cheek and ignored it.

Vegeta gathered energy and charged a large ki at Ama. Ama didn't bother to move out of the way instead she caught it that drove her backwards while trying to hold back. "Whoa amazing!" Bulma said. "I know!" Chi Chi said "Shes trying to stop the blast with her bare hands!" Goku said.

Trunks watched in amazment and nodded his head. Ama struggled and clenched her teeth. "Not giving...up!" Her red aura shoted from her and push the blast forward with full force and the blast headed straighted for Vegeta. The blast hit him, and the smoke cleared, leaving Vegeta with burns on his arms and legs.

"She push my blast!" Vegeta said to himself. Ama grinned and looked at her hands. They were burned alittle, but still in place. Ama clench her fists and charged at Vegeta. They threw several punches at each other and zip! They disappeared and reappeared in the sky as everyone tried to follow they're movement. "They're moving so fast that its hard to keep track of them!" Yamcha said trying to catch them. "I agree what power." Tien said.

Soon they reappeared and Vegeta threw a punch at her. But Ama flipped over him and charged up energy. "Flame Mirage!" Ama shouted and charged the red ki at him. Vegeta tried to dodge it but it followed by Ama, who controlled it's movements. The power ball whoosed around Vegeta, with blinding speed and hit him behind.

Vegeta flew out of the cloud of smoke and powered up. "FINAL FLASH!" he shouted and charged the blast. "FINAL REVENAGE KAMEHAMEHA!" Ama shouted and charged the blast at his. The blasts collided, threating to over power the other one.

Ama charged more power at her blast and incrediably hers over powered Vegeta's blast and Vegeta got hit. Lucky he didn't get hurt much. Both Saiyans smile at each other panting. "Still... got fight...left in ya?" Vegeta asked. "You...bet." Ama said as her red aura appeared. "I got another surpirised Vegeta. HAA!" She powered into a Super Saiyan while still in her Okami form.

Everyone was in shocked. "What the?!" Yamcha said "Holy cow!" Krillin said "She transformed!" Goku said "While still in her Okami form!" Trunks said "Amazing." Ama smirked at Vegeta, who was surprised himself. He smirked back and charged an attack at her.

Ama blocked it and punched at Vegeta. They threw several punches and kicks at each other but Ama's form was too powerful because of the mixed between a Super Saiyan and her Okami Warrior power combined. Ama blocked some of Vegeta's punches and Vegeta blocked some of hers. After 2 hours, Vegeta punched at Ama, who blocked it and flipped him over. She charged down and charged up another attack. "FINAL DRAGON...BUSTER!"

The yellow power ball charged down at Vegeta and it hit him. Ama landed but collasped on one knee, panting. Vegeta got up and struggeled to stand. "Looks...like I won." Ama grinned and powered down from her Super Saiyan. "Heh...next time you...won't be so lucky." Vegeta smirked while holding his arm. "Heh..we'll see." Ama smirked back.

Everyone went up to the warriors. "That was amazing Ama!" Krillin said "Impressive!" Yamcha said "Yeah good job kid." Tien said and patted Ama on the shoulder. "Thanks guys." Ama said and winced in pain alittle. "Are you alright?" Bulma said.

"Just in alittle pain." Ama said and struggled to stand. She fell backwards but Trunks caught her in time. He smiled proudly at her. "You did wonderful Ama." "Thanks Trunks." Ama said and Trunks held her close for support. "Wow I better train even harder." Goku said. "Why so that way Ama wouldn't kick your butt in case if you challenge her?" Krillin joked.

"WHAT? So not true!" Goku protested but everyone gave him the "yeah right" look. "Ok yes." Goku said with his bowed in adimit. Everyone laughed at their friend. Piccolo gave Vegeta and Ama sensu beans. Once they were healed everyone head inside after the amazing match they saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Everlasting Hope and Love

By: WolfAngel97

Chapter 6: Mysterious Pain

It was late at night and everyone helped cleaned up. Soon everyone said good bye to each other and left for home. Bulma closed the door after the last of the guests left. "Phew what a night." Bulma said, leaning against the door.

Meanwhile Trunks and Ama helped with the dishes. "What a long day today was. Don't you agree?" Trunks asked Ama. "Yeah." Ama said and yawned. Trunks turn his head and smiled. "Boy you look like you're ready to fall asleep." Trunks joked. "Yeah right Trunks." Ama said and yawned again.

"See told ya." Trunks said, joking with her again. "I know." Ama said smiling and laied her head on his shoulder. Trunks chuckled and kiss her head and continued to wash the dishes. "Love you Trunks." Ama said tirdly. "Love you too Aina chan." Trunks said smiling at her.

Ama lifted her head and continued to wash the dishes with Trunks, who looked at her and smile. "There all done." Ama said when suddenly droplets of water was flunged at her. "Hey!" Ama said and turned to Trunks, who laughed and said "Gotcha!" "Oh really." Ama said mischeifly and flung water back at him.

"Hey!" Trunks said getting his face wet. "You started it!" Ama said. SPLAT! "Hey! Trunks I'm gonna getcha!" Ama chased after Trunks. "Hey get back here you!" Ama said and Trunks said "Nah nah!" Trunks teased Ama.

Ama tried to grab him but he was so fast, s he didn't catch him. "Dang it!" Ama pouted "Whoa!" Trunks picked her up and twirled her in the air while laughing. He put her down and Ama grin. "Gotcha!" She said but Trunks did an afterimage. "Dang it Trunks, that's not fair!" Ama protested "Wait a minute..."  
Ama closed her eyes and concentrated on Trunks' energy. Then Ama turned to her left, where Trunks appeared and caught him. "Now I gotcha." Ama said wrapping her arms around him. "You sure did." Trunks said chuckeling.

"That wasn't fair Trunks you know that!" Ama said frowning at him. Trunks raised his arms up, in surrender, saying "I know I'm sorry.'' He looked at his beloved and smile. "Can you ever forgive me?" Ama giggled and smile. "Of course I can, Trunksie." Ama said and teased him, poking him on the nose. "Consider yourself lucky though." Trunks chuckled at her joke and embraced her close.

"Oh Ama..." Trunks sighed "I miss having you in my arms so much when I thought about you, wondering where you'll come home," Ama smile and was touched by those words. "and now..." Trunks continued and lean in close to her. "you're here again." "Oh Trunks...you're so sweet." Ama whispered and smile at him and blush alittle.

Trunks gave her a sweet, long kiss that told Ama, how much he loved her and missed her having her here. Ama embraced him and kiss him back, telling him she loved him too. Bulma saw the teens and peeked. "Looks like Trunks found the one, after all these years." She said to herself and smiled at the two Saiyan lovers.

"I sense Bulma near, spying on us, Trunks." Ama thought. "Who cares...right?" Trunks thought back to her. "Yeah..." Ama thought and giggled. "I love you.." "I love you too..." Trunks thought.

Trunks ran his fingers through Ama's hair and smooth her cheek. Ama ran her fingers through Trunks' long silky hair, and laied her hand on his cheek. Bulma went back to the living room with a smile on her face, happy for Trunks and Ama to be together at last. Trunks and Ama slowly pulled away and both of them blush red alittle. "Wanna watch a movie?" Trunks offered but then said "If you're not so tired, you don't have to...''

"Heh heh oh Trunks you concern me too much." Ama giggled "If you want to watch a movie, then sure lets watch it." "Are you sure?" Trunks asked, looking down at her. "Positive." Ama said and kiss him lightly.

"Ok." Trunks said as Ama pulled away and they walked towards the living room. Ama sat on the couch while Trunks looked through what movie to watch. "Lets see uh nope." Trunks said, while searching a movie. "Dang nothing good to watch." Trunks got up and sat with Ama.

"Don't feel bad Trunksie." Ama said and lean against his shoulder. She reach up and stroke his cheek. "We can find something else to watch ok?" Trunks closed his eyes and smile. "Ok." Then grabbed the remote and flipped through to watch a program.

He found a movie called "Legend of the Guardians, The Owls of Ga'Hoole." "This looks good." Ama said, interested in the movie. Trunks smile at Ama and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to him and watched the movie.

Soon in the middle of the movie, Ama began to yawn and her eyes began to droop heavy. Ama yawned again and moaned as she curled up against Trunks and draped an arm across him. Slowly she fell asleep, with a smile on her face. Trunks smile at Ama and smooth her hair while watching the movie.

It was towards the end and Trunks began to yawn loud. He looked at Ama and smile. His eyes began to droop and he laied his head ontop of Ama's head and slept peacefully. Bulma came down to check up on them and saw them sleeping peacefully and quietly. She smile at them and brought a blanket.

She walked towards them quietly, carefully not to wake them up and draped the blanket on them. Ama stirred alittle but continued to sleep. Bulma gently hugged them good night and went back to her room and slept. In the morning, Ama's parents, Hana and Bruke Kasai, woke up and got ready to work.

As they came down, Hana saw Ama and Trunks, sound asleep. She smile at them and turned to her husband. "Bruke hon look." Hana said, pointing at the teens. Bruke turned his head and smile.

"Shes growing up so fast." he said. "True but it happens." Hana said "Lets go before we're late." "Ok." Bruke said and quietly they left, closing the door quietly. Kumo came down in a hurry and saw Ama and Trunks. "Whoops." he said and queitly flew to Neko's house. Soon after 15 minutes, Trunks woke up to the smell of food.

Trunks strectched while he yawned. He looked down at Ama, who was still asleep peacefully. She moan and turned her head, continuing to sleep. Trunks blush at her beauty and stroke her hair gently as he smile. Ama smile and woke up slowly. She let out a big yawn and streched. "Good morning." Trunks said smiling.

"Good morning." Ama said and smiled back at Trunks. "Heh had a good sleep?" Trunks smiled. "Mm hm." Ama smiled brightly at him. They got up and went to have breakfast. "Mmm sure smells good." Trunks said, rubbing his stomach while thinking about what was for breakfast that smelled so good.

"Heh oh Trunks." Ama giggled "I just hope you'll save some for the rest of us instead of eating the whole table this time." Ama looked at Trunks, giving him a look, knowing how large his appetite was.

"What?" Trunks said, innocentally while blushing red. "Its not my fault that I eat so much." "Compared to Uncle Goku and Vegeta, Trunks, you eat as much as you do with your father and Uncle Goku combined." Ama said smiling at him, seeing how innocent he was while she teased him.

"Ama..." Trunks whined and looked at her, with cute puppy dog eyes. Ama laughed and ruffled his hair. "You look cute when you look innocent every time I tease you." "Really?" Trunks said and looked at her. "Yeah Trunks." Ama said and smiled at him.

"Heh." Trunks said and embraced Ama to him. "Come here you." Ama embraced him back and smile. Trunks chuckled and ruffled her hair as she tried to pull away, laughing. Then...GROWLLLL... their stomachs growled so loud that they heard and laugh.  
"Come on Trunks!" Ama said excitedly and smile, anxious to eat.

"Coming!" Trunks said and went with Ama, towards the kitchen. Ama and Trunks sat down quickly as Bulma saw the hungry looks in their eyes, anxious to get something in their bellies. Bulma laughed and set down a platful of 20 pancakes for each of them, 3 plates of sausages and bacon. Ama and Trunks digged in...literally as Bulma sweatdropped at them, never getting tired of their Saiyan way of...eating.

Both Saiyans were full, relieved that they were satisfied with the meal, especially their stomachs. "Hah thanks Bulma." Ama smiled. "Yeah thanks mom that was good." Trunks said. "You're welcome you two." Bulma said and they went to help out with the dishes. Once they were done, Trunks turned to Ama.

"So what you want to do?" he asked. "Oh I don't know." Ama shrugged, looking at her love. "How about to the movies, and get lunch and what ever you want to do afterwords." Trunks suggested. "Sure." Ama's eyes lit up and hugged him. "Thanks Trunks, you're the best." "Heh anytime Aina chan." Trunks said returning the embrace. "I love you Ama." "I love you too." Ama smiled at him. Trunks smiled back and kiss her. Ama laied her hands on his shoulders and Trunks brought her close gently.

Slowly they pulled away. "Trunks..." Ama whispered. "Yeah?" Trunks said "I missed you so much." Ama said and embraced him close, laying her head against him. She sighed softly as she cling Trunks' jacket in her hand, afraid she'll lose him. "Hey there... I'm here Ama." Trunks said softly as he stroke her hair. "Its ok Ama...shh."

Ama tried to blink back tears, but some escaped, soaking his tanktop, but Trunks didn't mind. Trunks could feel her crying and looked down at his beloved. Her eyes soften as tears streaked down. Trunks wiped them gently and smiled. Ama smile alittle and said "Trunks...promise me you'll never leave me alone."

Trunks nodded his head. "I promise Ama." he said "I swear it." "Thanks." Ama smiled and laied her head under his neck, closing her eyes, feeling his warmth. Trunks nod his head and laied his head on hers, smiling.

Soon Ama and Trunks got ready to hang out and came down. "Ready Ama?" Trunks asked smiling at her. "Yup." Ama smiled at him, while linking arms with him. Trunks grin at her and head out. The sun smiled down at the two Saiyans, its rays glowing beautifully at them.

"Wow such a beautiful day isn't Trunks?" Ama asked. "Trunks?" Trunks suddenly stopped walking and stared out in space, unable to hear Ama. "Forget her..." a voice said "Forget that stupid Saiyan girl... we need your power...you must forget everyone you know...forget... forget..." A pain shot through Trunks' head, as he held his forehead.

"Argh." Trunks said in pain as he collasped down to his knees. "Trunks!" Ama said and bent down to him. "Trunks?" She saw that Trunks was in pain and laied a hand on his shoulder, healing him. Then Trunks snapped back to his normal self.

"Trunks?" Ama said in concern. "Are you ok?" "Huh?" Trunks said, turning to Ama. "You ok?" Ama asked. "I guess so." Trunks smiled at her. Ama embraced him to her. "You had me worried there." "Sorry." Trunks said, embracing her close.

"Heh its fine." Ama smiled brightly at him. Trunks smiled back and they continued to walk to the movies. They got inside and purchased the tickets to. Once they gotten inside, they seated down and watched the movie. Once it ended, Ama and Trunks head out to lunch.

They head into a diner and ordered ALOT of food. Soon after they ate, they decided to walk around. Both Saiyans smile at the beautiful sky. Ama smile brightly at Trunks, who smiled back at her. "You ok?" Trunks asked. "Um yeah just my legs are killing me from all that walking." Ama said.

Trunks picked her up and carried her on his back. "Better?" Trunks asked. "Yup." Ama said resting her head on his shoulder. Trunks blush alittle and turned his head. He smiled at her and continued to walk with Ama on his back.

2 hours pass and it was night time. "I know a special place where you can see the stars clearer." Trunks said "Do you want to go?" "Sure Trunks." Ama smiled and Trunks nod his head. "Hang on tight." Then he flew towards where the place he mentioned. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destanation.

It was a cliff side near the ocean, where Gohan used to train Trunks, when he was 13 years old. "Wow." Ama said in amazenment. "Heh this is where Gohan used to train me." Trunks said. ''Its so beautiful Trunks." Ama smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Trunks hugged her back and smiled. "What was going on in my head from this morning? Who's telling me all that stupid stuff? I can't forget everyone and Ama...I love her. Boy, when I find out who called my angel stupid, I'll kill them in a snap." Trunks thought as he looked down at his love.

"Something weird happened to Trunks." Ama thought. "I wonder..." She looked at Trunks as both of them thought. "But who's behind it?" Ama and Trunks looked deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the expressions on each other's faces. Trunks smile at her.

"You ok?" Ama asked "Just in deep thought." Trunks gave her a warm smile. "Trunks what happened back there, at the park?" Ama asked. Trunks looked at her with worried eyes. "Well...while we were walking, something stopped me as if time froze, and I couldn't hear what you were saying," Trunks said "then a voice came in my head while I was in pain."

"What did it say?" Ama asked "It said forget you...we need your power... you must forget everyone and you...forget...forget..." Trunks repeated what the strange voice said. "But it called you stupid but when I find out who's behind it, I'll teach whoever said that a lesson." "Oh..." Ama said angerly at what that strange voice said about her.

"I'm sure it'll be alright..." Trunks reasured her. "But lets keep our guard up in case this strange voice comes again." "Ok..." Ama said sadly, thinking it might be an enemy that's after her.

Trunks stroke her hair as he said "Don't worry Ama...we'll protect you." Ama lean her head against him, closing her eyes. "I know..." she whispered. Trunks gently lift her chin and kiss her. Ama closed her eyes, as she laied her hands on his arms.

Trunks ran his fingers through her hair and held her head. "I love you...Ama..." Trunks thought. "I love you too...Trunks." Ama thought back to him. Slowly they pull away as Ama clinged to him again.

"I'm scared..." Ama said to Trunks. He laied a hand on her cheek and gently stroke it. "I'm here." Trunks said, almost in a whisper. Ama close her eyes, as Trunks stroke her cheek smiling, as she laied her head against him.

Trunks smile and looked up at the stars. "Whoever or whatever you are that's making me seperate from my aina chan, then I'll be ready to face you." He thought.

"Well see Saiyan..." a dark raspy voice relpied "We shall see..."


	7. Chapter 7

Everlasting Hope and Love

By: WolfAngel97

Chapter 7: Memory Lost

It was midnight and Trunks picked the sleeping Ama up and carry her home. Trunks walked in and closed the door. He walked upstairs and went into Ama's room. Then sat down on the bed, with Ama still in arms. Ama stirred alittle and woke up.

"Hey beautiful." Trunks smiled at her, glad that she was awake. Ama smile. "Hey..." she said and yawned. "I'm gonna get ready for bed Ama." Trunks said getting up. "Ok." Ama said and got her pjs and towel. "I go first!" Ama ran towards the bathroom, quickly locking the door, with Trunks whining outside. "Ama! No fair!" Trunks sighed in defeat.

Soon Ama came out with a victorious grin and said "Your turn, thanks for being so patient." "I let you go first..." Trunks said. Ama walked up to him and gave him the look. Trunks smile and hugged her.

Ama hugged him back. "Yeah um Trunks you might wanna take a shower, while you still can." "How come?" Trunks asked "Because if you don't then, you'll sweat even more phew!" Ama teased him. "Ha ha very funny Ama." Trunks smirked at her. He lean in and gave her a quick kiss and head in.

Ama smile and head towards her room. She sat on her bed and looked out the window, seeing the beautiful stars. "I hope Trunks will be alright..." Ama said to herself "I hate to see him go through pain again..." Her eyes sadden, hating the idea about Trunks in pain.

Trunks came out, wearing a black tanktop and dark blue shorts. He walked to his room and hung his towel. Trunks walked towards Ama's room, to see her sad alittle. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice Trunks coming. "Ama?" Trunks asked as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

Ama saw Trunks. "Oh Trunks..." Ama blush alittle and Trunks smile. "You were in deep thought." Trunks said. "Mm hm..." Ama said. Trunks smile and stroke her cheek.

Ama sighed and smile. "Don't worrry so much ok?" Trunks said. Ama nod her head. "Good." Trunks said. Ama hugged him tightly, Trunks hugged back and said "Goodnight." "Goodnight Trunks." Ama smiled at him. Ama tucked herself in and fell asleep.

Trunks got up and kneeled down to Ama. He smile and kiss her forhead. Trunks smooth Ama's bangs, away from her face and got up, heading into his room and fell asleep. Until he had a nightmare about a fight.

In his dream...

"Huh? Where am I?" Trunks looked around. He was a in a dark place, where the sky was scarlet red, like blood. The land was rocky and had many statues in shaped of monsters with many arms, along with a evil face that seemed to threaten Trunks, daring him to come more closer. Trunks had widen eyes as he looked around.

"What kind of place is this?" he asked himself. "A place where you'll die..." a voice said. "Its you again!" Trunks groweled, realizing the voice, that spoken to him from today. "Who are you?! What you want form me?!" Trunks yelled. "Hmph! Stupid Saiyan, I am all is evil that brings eternal darkness! I'm Lord Kurai!" the voice raged out.

"Now I know..." Trunks muttered. "Yes that's right Saiyan...soon you'll be evil just like me and you'll kill everyone that you love. Including that girl you love so much!" Lord Kurai yelled. "No, I'll never let you hurt Ama or everyone that I know and cared for!" Trunks yelled. "We'll see Saiyan...soon she'll be destoryed as I tried so many times. Then I shall harness her power and rule the whole galaxy!" Lord Kurai laughed evily.

Trunks couldn't believe his ears of what he heard. Lord Kurai was behind all this evil for trying to assassin Ama, for her power. No, he couldn't let this happen. Suddenly the darkness seemed to swallow Trunks as he yelled and struggled to break free. Suddenly a white light appeared and a hand was outstrecthed to Trunks. "Take my hand..." A voice said.

Trunks took the stranger's hand and saw it was Ama, in her Okami Mars form. She smile at Trunks and pulled him out of the darkness' grasp. Trunks was free and embraced Ama to him. "Ama thank goodness..."he said but then saw Ama was gone.

"Ama? Ama? AMA!" Trunks yelled "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Trunks collasped heavily, down to his knees. "She's...gone. AMA!" Suddenly a red light appeared in front of Trunks and saw images playing of him, Ama, the Z fighters, fighting against demons. "Watch closely Saiyan, this is where Ama...dies!" Lord Kurai laughed evily as Ama screamed as a large dark demon stabbed her with his sword in the stomach. Her body fell limp and collasped to the ground."NO AMA!" Trunks yelled "AMA!" The dream ended.

"Trunks wake up! Wake up!" Ama said, shacking him. Trunks gasped and sat up quickly. He adjust his eyes and saw Ama. "What happened?" he asked. "You were yelling in your sleep and I came to help." Ama smiled at him. Trunks looked at her with sad eyes as tears came down.

Ama saw and went to him. Trunks sat next to her and Ama sat in his lap. "Trunks..." she said softly as she stroke his cheeks, drying his tears. "It was awful Ama...you..." Trunks said "I know... I had the same dream as you..." Ama said sadly.

Trunks embraced her tight to him. Ama hugged him back, afraid to lose each other. "So...now I know who's behind all this mess." Ama said "The one who was after...me..." She looked at Trunks, who nod his head slowly. Ama cling to him, laying her head against him, hearing his heartbeat.

Trunks lowered his head and rubbed his cheek against Ama's gently. Ama laied a hand on his other cheek and stroke it. Trunks close his eyes and opened them for a mintue. Ama lean in and kiss him. "I love you..." Ama whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too..." Trunks whispered back, smiling alittle. Ama smile and lean her head against him. Trunks smile and laied his head ontop of hers, closing his eyes. After an hour,Trunks woke up, seeing his angel asleep again.

Trunks smile at her and picked her up. He walked into her room and tucked her in again. Ama smile and turned, sound asleep. Trunks kiss her softly and pulled away. He went back to his room and fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 8

Trunks woke up and gottten dressed. He had on blue jeans with a chain. Then his favorite black tanktop. Next he opened the door and went to find Ama.

Ama was in her room, wearing denim skirt with a black shirt with a white peace sign. and a white vest with rinestones. Trunks went to her doorway.

"Hey Ama." Trunks smile at his girlfriend.

"Hey Trunks..." Ama sighed and walked pass him.

"What's wrong Ama?" Trunks asked and moved closer.

"Don't!" Ama said .  
"Ama..." Trunks said and he knew something was wrong.

"Ama please." Trunks said.

"Trunks leave me alone!" Ama yelled and Trunks wouldn't.

"Ama calm down!" Trunks said "Tell me what's wrong."  
"I'll putting you in danger Trunks its all my fault!" Ama cried and went to him.

"Ama shh calm down." Trunks had Ama in his arms. "Shh it's ok it's ok."

Ama fought back and cried.

"Calm down Ama! Ama look at me." Trunks lifted her head gently. "Shh."  
Ama tried to break free but then she looked at Trunks. Trunks smooth her hair and kissed her neck.

"Ama we're gonna be ok." Trunks said. "You hear we're gonna be ok."

"Trunks..." Ama cried and buried her face in his chest and Trunks held her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ama." Trunks said "It's not your fault."

Then Ama looked at him and Trunks looked at her back. "Ama don't blame yourself ok?"

"Ok Trunks." Ama whispered and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked her.

"I love you Trunks..." Ama cried silenty.

"I love you too Ama." Trunks said and kissed her neck.

Trunks her cheeks, then her eyes, and the most important thing. Her sweet lips. Trunks kissed her. Ama kissed him back and she moaned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held his cheek.

They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Hey don't be so sad." Trunks said.

"I know." Ama said in a annoyed tone.

"Look if it makes you any better how about I give you some time." Trunks sighed and pulled away.

"No Trunks don't." Ama said and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry."

Trunks turned to her and Ama wrapped her arms around him. She laied her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you and I want you to be with me." Ama said.

Trunks looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to lose you Ama. It breaks my heart to see you so sad." Trunks said and sighed. "I love you too Ama."

Ama smile and looked at him. Trunks smile at her beauty and tilted his head and kissed her cheek.

Ama smile bigger and when Trunks pulled away he wiggled his nose with Ama's nose and they both laughed.

"How about we go out?" Trunks offered.

"Well..." Ama thought for a minute and poked him. "Ok."

"Heh good." Trunks chuckled and went to grab his new green denim Capsule Corp jacket. "How I look?"

"Cute!" Ama smile and winked at him.  
Trunks blush and smile and her and took her hand and they went out.


	9. Chapter 9

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 9

Ama and Trunks went to a burger joint and ordered food. Trunks as usual ate alot but Ama was taking her time since she was now being girly.

"Slow down Trunks before you choke." Ama told him.

"Sorry." Trunks said and swallowed his food.

Ama sweatdropped and she sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"You're lucky your cute." Ama sighed.

Trunks looked at her and shrugged and went back to eating.

Later Ama and Trunks went for a walk in the mall and went to shop.

"I really need new tops." Ama said and took out a blue blazer jacket and held it to her as she look in the mirror.

"What do you think Trunks?" Ama asked and turned to him.

"I think it looks nice on you Ama." Trunks said.

"You think so? Ok I'll get it." Ama said and went to pay for it.

Then she saw one in red and gotten that too. It was after all it was one of her favorite colors besides blue and black.

They shopped for a few more hours and decide to take a break.

Trunks and Ama went to a food court and gotten food and drinks for themselves.

"Ama." Trunks said.

"Yes Trunks?" Ama asked.

"Could we shop my favorite clothing department?" Trunks asked.

"Sure we can!" Ama smile.

So they cleaned up and headed to Trunks' favorite clothing store and he gotten a few shirts and jackets especailly a leather jacket.

Next they head to another store, one of Ama's favorites and she gotten a red Capsule Corp denim jacket with black denim sleeves.

Soon it was getting dark and Ama and Trunks went out to eat dinner. They had pizza and drinks. Then they went home.

It was late midnight when suddenly screams filled the air of people in the city. Ama and Trunks woke up and gotten prepared for battle.

They flew to the source of the screams and saw a demon monster that stood 13 no wait...30 ft high up! With a "K" mark on its forehead. Ama, in her Okami Mars form, flew beside Trunks, who spotted the monster and saw it. Soon the other gang, Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo and Gohan came as well.

"What is this demon?" Ama said, looking at the monster.

"Are you Okami Mars?" The demon asked and spotted her.

"Yes I am!" Ama yelled. "Tell us! What are you doing terrorizing the people?!"

"Hahaha! The demon laughed. "I am Slash, Lord Kurai's messager. And I'm here to bring you a message from him."

"What's the message?" Trunks shouted.

"The lord said that you have to come and face him in 3 days. And if you run away or tried to hide, this planet will be vaporized in a day!" Slash said and threw a ki blast at a building.

Ama growled at the demon.

"Stop this at once Slash!" Ama said.

"Ha! Make your decison Sayian fast!" Slash said and kept attacking the city.

The Z warriors went into battle and tried to block the blasts.

Ama watched in fear as her friends and uncle getting hurt.

Goku tried to block a blast with his own but he yelled as the blast hitted him.

Trunks used his ki to stop another blast. It did get destoryed but reformed as sharp needles and were aimed at Trunks and he screamed in pain and was throwned to the ground.

Ama watched as each warrior gets hurt and saw Tien.

"Tri Beam!" Tien yelled and his blast collided with Slash's blast and the Tri Beam bounced back at Tien and he screamed and Slash's blast hitted him too.

Ama couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT!" Ama yelled and everyone turned their heads to her.

"Please stop this Slash! Don't hurt anyone else. I'll accept Kurai's challenge. I won't run away anymore." Ama continued and tears ran down from her eyes.

"Smart choice Ama!" Slash said and then before he disappeared. "I'll be sure to tell the lord himself." Then he was gone.

Ama gotten down on her knees and her eyes grew small, frighten of what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 10

Ama couldn't believe what was happening just now. She made a deal with Slash about not running away from Lord Kurai and forcing to face him. She was still on her knees and was shaken. Trunks was in a crater , laying on the ground then he opened his eyes and looked at Ama.

The Z fighters went to Ama and she cletched her teeth. Trunks gotten up and walked towards her weakly. Ama looked at the Z fighters. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Gohan, Uncle Goku, and then her love, Trunks.

"Ama..." Trunks said.

Ama looked up at him and tears flowed down from her eyes.

"No...Trunks..." Ama shook her head rapidly and hitted the ground. "No! NO!"

Ama cried so hard that she collasped on her side.

"Ama!" The gang said and Trunks went towards her and stumbled.

"Ama calm down!" he said

"No Trunks there's no where to hide! He's gonna kill me Trunks! NO!" Ama yelled.

Ama struggled to get away from Trunks but he kept hold of her.

"Its ok Ama calm down!" Trunks said. "Listen Ama."  
"NO!" Ama yelled and pulled away from him.

"Ama listen. Hey listen!" Trunks puted his hands on her face.

Ama looked at him and breathed heavily.

"Its ok Ama. Ok? You're gonna be fine." Trunks looked at her and she looked at him.

"Listen Ama...you're gonna be ok..." Trunks said and smooth her face.

Trunks brought her to him and Ama clinged tightly to him. She cried and screamed.

"Trunks!" Ama cried.

Trunks held her tighter and smooth her hair, calming her. Ama's wolf ears flattened and Ama had tears coming down. She blinked and held Trunks. Suddenly darkness over took her and she fainted.

"Ama? Ama!" Trunks called to her but she couldn't respond.


	11. Chapter 11

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 11

Ama woke up and didn't know where she was. She then realize she was in bed. Her bed. Ama saw how the room was dark and it was nightime. Ama saw that she was wearing her Okami Mars outfit. Ama turned her head and saw someone on her bay window asleep.

It was Trunks, wrapped in bandages, sounded asleep. Ama smile and she gotten up and saw that a wash cloth fell in her lap.

"How sweet he is. To take care of me like that." Ama thought.

She carefully gotten up and went to Trunks. Ama smile at she looked at. Sound asleep so peacefully and she sat down beside him and puted his head in her lap. She smooth his bangs away from his face. Trunks moved alittle and woke up.

"Ama?" Trunks said tiredly

"Hey." Ama said.

Trunks sat up and looked at Ama.

"You had me worried sick Ama! I thought you were dead or something." Trunks said angerliy.

"Sorry..." Ama said and bowed her head in shame.

"Hey its ok." Trunks place his hand on her shoulder and smile at her. "I was just worried about you."

Ama looked at him and smile back. Trunks brought her to him and Ama hugged Trunks. Trunks held Ama close to him as if he wouldn't let go of her because she was important to him. Ama laied her head against his chest and sighed.

"Trunks can we win this battle?" Ama asked.

"I believe so. As long as we have hope on our side, we can conquer anything." Trunks said. "But I promise that we can win this thing."  
Suddenly Trunks remembered his dream with Lord Kurai and one of his minions killing Ama.

No he couldn't let that happen. Ama means alot to him ever since they first met. And since then Trunks loved her already the moment he laied eyes on her.

Trunks lifted Ama's chin and she looked at him. She smile and Trunks smile too. He leaned in and Ama closed her eyes. Then he leaned in more and kissed her. Trunks wrapped his arms around her while Ama placed her hands on his chest.

Ama eyes watered and tears spilled down from her eyes. A tear spilled from her eye and landed on Trunks' arm. Trunks wiped her tears with his thumb and caressed her face and held her cheek. Ama's lips envenloped Trunks' and continued to kiss him.

Ama and Trunks pulled away slowly but kept their heads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ama. And I promise... I won't let Lord Kurai hurt you." Trunks said.

"I love you too Trunks." Ama whispered.

Ama gasped when she saw Trunks' tears and caught one of his tears. She wiped his tears and smile.

"Everything will be ok Trunks." Ama said.

"I know." Trunks whispered then he went to her.

He wrapped his arms around her and cried. Ama looked down at Trunks.

"Trunks..." Ama whispered and she wrapped her arms around him. "Its ok Trunks."

Ama smoothed his hair and whispered soft words to him.

Trunks calmed down and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Trunks said.

"For what crying? Its fine Trunks you don't need to say sorry." Ama said.

Ama and Trunks gotten up and walked towards the balcony. They sat down on the swing chair and they looked at the stars.

Ama leaned agansit Trunks and Trunks looked at her. He smile and wrapped his arm around her and brought her to him. Ama titled her head, leaning against his chest.

Trunks smoothed her face and leaned in and kissed her. Ama tilted her head and kissed him back. Meanwhile Bulma was watching the two and she smiled.

"Those two are gonna be together forever. " Bulma said to herself.

Then she walked away, leaving Ama and Trunks alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 12

Ama and Trunks hugged.

"I'm sure we can beat this guy Ama." Trunks said.

"I know Trunks." Ama said "I'm just worried about what might happen."

"Don't be so scared. We don't know what will happen but if we keep on thinking about it, we'll never win this battle." Trunks said.

"You're right." Ama said.

"Let's get some rest Ama." Trunks said.

"Ok good night Trunks." Ama said.

"Good night Ama." Trunks said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ama said.

They kissed goodnight and went inside.

They head to their rooms and went to sleep.

In the morning Bulma was preparing the rocketship for Ama and the gang to go and face Lord Kurai.

Ama was preparing for battle and wore her Okami Mars outfit, along with her Sayian tail and wolf ears.

Trunks saw her and went to her.

"Ama are you ok?" Trunks asked.

"No Trunks I'm not ok but..." Ama said and looked at him. "but I'm ready."

Trunks looked at Ama in surprised and saw the look of confidence and sadness in her eyes.

"Ama..." Trunks said.

"I know I can beat Lord Kurai Trunks I can't run away and hide for the rest of my life." Ama frowned at Trunks and turned away from him. "And I know this battle might cost my life but I'm willing to sacrifice my life and save this world even if it means using my power, hidden inside of me...The Sacred Flame...''

"Ama..." Trunks said surprised. "Ama you can't just throw your life away! What about us? What about the love that we share? Does that mean anything to you?!"  
Ama frowned and looked at Trunks. He was frowning like her or better yet like Vegeta. Trunks glared at her at what she just said.

"And do what Trunks? Let everyone and everything die?! How selfish of you! I do care about the love we share and I just can't..." Ama said but bowed her head and looked at the ground. "let anyone die because of me."

"So you're saying you rather die?" Trunks yelled at her. "What about the future?"

"Trunks..." Ama said. "Whatever it takes to save the planet and preventing Kurai to use the Sacred Flame buried within me."

Trunks couldn't take this anymore and turned Super Sayian. Bulma screamed at Trunks and everyone looked at him. Ama just looked at him and she walked towards him.

"Trunks..." Ama said and looked at him.

Trunks looked at her, still frowning. He was angry at her.

"Trunks I..." Ama began.

"Leave me alone!" Trunks yelled.

"But Trunks I..." Ama said again and she looked at him in his eyes and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Shut up and leave me alone I said!" Trunks yelled again and yanked her hand away from him and he flew up and left.

Ama was shocked as well as everyone else at what just happened. Ama gotten on her knees and her eyes grew small. Tears swelled up.

"Ama." Goku said and went towards her. Ama looked at him.

"Ama its not your fault Trunks is just upset." Goku said.

"YEAH AT ME!" Ama said and ran inside.

In her room, Ama jumped into her bed and cried. She punched her pillows and threw them. Ama looked at the picture of she and Trunks smiling at a warm beautiful sunny day. Next to that picture is one with her and Trunks kissing. Ama took the pictures and threw them against the wall and the pictures shattered with broken glass.

Ama knocked everything off her shelves and she ran out crying and into the air. Ama flew and landed in the forest where Trunks and Ama first met. Ama looked in the water and saw her reflection. Ama thought she saw Trunks and saw it was just a thought.

Ama cried and yelled at the sky.

"Trunks I love you! Please I need you!" Ama cried but nothing came back in reply.

Meanwhile with Trunks, he was sitting on a rock and he looked out in the opening.

He looked up and tears spilled down as he thought about what had happened.

"How could I say and do that to her!" Trunks yelled.

Trunks cried at the sky. "Ama I love you!"

Trunks flew up and went home. But he was shocked to find that Ama disappeared and saw her room was a mess. Broken glass layed everywhere and her bed was messed up.

"Ama must've been very upset." Trunks said and walked into the room.

He looked at the pics of him and Ama and Trunks felt a lump in his throat.

"She must've thought I was upset with her." Trunks said. "I must go and find her."


	13. Chapter 13

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 13

Trunks flew off to find Ama. He sense her energy and found her.

Ama laied on the ground, curled in a ball as

Trunks had tears coming down and walked towards her.

"What have I done? How could I hurt her like this?" Trunks said and kneeled down to her. "Ama? Ama its me Trunks."

Ama looked at Trunks.

"Trunks is that you?" Ama cried.

"Yes Ama its me.'' Trunks said. "Ama I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that."

Ama looked at him and frowned.

"Trunks you hurted me very hard.'' Ama said.

"I know I just wanted to protect you Ama please I'm very sorry and I love..." Trunks began.

But then Ama leaned in and kissed him.

"I can never stay mad at you Trunksie." Ama smile and kissed him again.

Trunks was shocked and he closed his eyes and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to him.

Ama place her hands on his chest as she envenloped Trunks' lips and tears spilled.

After 10 minutes Ama and Trunks pulled away. Soon it was time to go and face Lord Kurai. He lives on the Planet Dark. It looks like the Planet Mars. Surrounded by a red desert where the sky was scarlet blood red.

Every Z fighter gotten in the space ship and then in 5 seconds the ship took off into space while the warriors were ready to face Lord Kurai.


	14. Chapter 14

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 14

Ama looked out the window and watched as planets and stars zoomed by the spaceship window. She felt two arms wrapping around her waist. It was Trunks who laied his head ontop of hers.

"Ama I love you." Trunks said. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine but nervous Trunks and I love you too." Ama sighed and turned to Trunks.

Ama laied her head against him.

"Trunks you have to promise me something." Ama said.

"Anything for you Ama." Trunks said.

"Promise me if I die you must live on without me. Be happy Trunks and live on." Ama said.

"Are you nuts? I'm not gonna lose you Ama." Trunks said. ''But I promise."

"Mmhmm.'' Ama nodded and leaned against him more.

Trunks looked at Ama and she looked at him.

"Trunks..." Ama smile. "I'm really happy I gotten to know you.''

"Same here Ama." Trunks said.

They lean close where their heads were together. Ama nudged her nose with Trunks' and closed her eyes. Trunks closed his eyes halfway and smoothed her cheek and kissed her.

Ama and Trunks cried silenty but kissed passionalty. Ama pulled away and looked at Trunks and cried in his chest. Trunks cried silenty and kissed Ama on the head as she cried.

Ama soon cried herself to sleep and Trunks held her.

"Ama, Trunks. We're here.'' Goku said and Trunks nodded and shook Ama gently.

Ama woke up and nodded. She and Trunks walked to the main base along with the rest of the guys and saw the planet where Lord Kurai lives. Planet Dark.

Ama had a sick feeling in her stomach but ignored it this was the final battle she would face with the headmaster of the killing plans of capturing Ama and the Sacred Flame buried deep within her.


	15. Chapter 15

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 15

The spaceship entered the atomosphere and flew into the planet. The ship landed on the desert ground and the space ship opened.

The Z fighters were ready to face Lord Kurai. Goku looked back at everyone.

"Listen up this may be our final battle but we Z fighters must be strong. Let's keep our heads up and win this battle!" Goku shouted and everyone cheered. So did Ama.

Goku took lead and he and the Z fighters followed him. As they flew they saw statues of demons with glowing red, black, yellow, and green eyes. Some statues had 4 arms, 3, or 2 with horns and sharp ends of their tails along with large demon fangs.

"What is this place?'' Yamcha said.

"This is where Lord Kurai lives." Ama said.

"How can he live in such a creepy and scary place I mean this place gives me the chills." Krillin shivered to the bone.

"No time for sightseeing we have a monster to face." Piccolo said.

"Wait Ama, when you said the enemy is after your power, what kinda of power is he talking about?" Tien asked.

"He's after me because I hold the Scared Flame buried within me." Ama said.

"What's the Scared Flame?" Krillin asked.

"Well it goes like this..." Ama said "The Sacred Flame is a precious heirloom to my family and its a amber crystal with a white flame glowing inside. Inside the Sacred Flame, it holds a power beyond anyone's imagination. It has the power to destory a planet within a second, healing a large amount of people in a whole galaxy and it's very dangerous too.''

"Why is it so dangerous?" Trunks asked.

"Because whoever uses the power for protection, good or evil it can destory anyone whoever dares to play with its power with evil." Ama said. "Only a few people in the whole universe are born to handle this power good or evil. My grandmother Zilla, my aunt Queen Judy, and me have the power to handle it but another person was born to control the Sacred Flame. That person was Lord Kurai and he wanted to use that power to control the universe." Ama explained. "But in order to hide the Sacred Flame, when I was born, Zilla use her power to put the Sacred Flame in my body."

"Wow that's quite a story." Krillin said.

"Yes." Ama said and thought. "I cannot tell them the other part of the Sacred Flame.''

Ama frowned and they continued to fly towards Lord Kurai.

The Z gang flew what seemed like hours and there was no sign of Lord Kurai.

Ama and the gang stopped to search for his energy.

Then suddenly a voice rang out.

"Mwahahaha! Well well if isn't Okami Ama and her little friends. I'm please that you made it this far. Impressive. Very impressive." Lord Kurai said.

"Kurai show yourself we came here to stop you!" Ama yelled.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho aren't going to greet me properly. That's ok then you'll pay for that with your life!" Lord Kurai said.

"Stop stalling and show yourself!" Ama yelled.

"Gladly." Lord Kurai said.

Then the ground started to shake and Ama clenched her teeth. The wind picked up and and th Z fighters tried to stay in the sky. They covered their faces as the wind and sand picked up more.

Ama felt two arms wrapped around her and looked up as she saw Trunks. She leaned against him and then slowly a castle appeared and the wind died down.

"Please and come in." Lord Kurai mocked "I'll see you inside."

Ama and the gang entered the castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Everlasting Hope and Lord

Chapter 16

Ama and the gang flew inside. As they flew they saw dark walls made of black limestone.

Many paintings were hunged up of Lord Kurai. Then suddenly a large demon appeared out of nowhere and it was Slash.

"Hehe glad you can make it Okami!" Slash laughed "Lord Kurai sented me to destory you. Now prepare to face my wrath!"

Slash roared and the Z fighters were ready to battle.

"What kinda of a trick is this?" Ama thought.

Soon the battle began. Slash clawed at Ama. She dodged it and punched Slash in the stomach. Slash grinned and he brushed Ama away. Trunks threw a ki blast at Slash and it hitted him.

Soon smoke cleared and Slash grinned.

"You think you can hit me with a single weak blast like that? Wrong I'm way stronger than you think!" Slash said.

"Quit your yapping and fight!" Vegeta said and threw a Big Bang at Slash.

It hitted him and Slash gotten hit.

"Grr pesky mosqitoes!" Slash roared and a balck aura grew around him and became three. "Hahaha! Find out which one is the real me if you dare!"

Ama closed her eyes and concentrated on the three Slashs and found that the one on the left had a black aura.

"Revenage Kamehameha!" Ama aimed at the Slash on the left.

The three Slashs fell backwards and the two clones disappeared.

"Time for what I was trained for." Ama said and concentrated.

Her aura glowed with red and the Okami Mars sign appeared on her forehead. A ball of white light appeared in front of her heads and she concentrated more.

The ball of light grew more and Ama floated. She opened her eyes and the puted her arms up. The ball of light stood above her head and Ama pointed her hands in fornt of her.

"Blades of Fire!" Ama yelled and the ball of light flashed into thin needles of white light and they were fired at Slash.

Slash raored in pain ans fell. Then a glowing yellow light appeared on his forehead.

"That's his weak spot!" Ama said. "Everyone aim for that yellow dot on his forehead!"

Trunks fired a ki blast and Goku kicked Slash in the forehead. Slash roared painfully and Ama concentrated again and fired Blades of Fire at Slash.

Slash roared again. Ama gotten her Spirit Charms and fired at Slash.

"Ugh I can't move!" Slash said.

Ama landed on the ground and she began to spin with her arms extended and began her other move.

"Flamewheel!" Ama yelled and she spun a tornado of fire around herself and she hitted Slash and Slash roared.

"See what happens when you are too arogant Slash pathetic!" Ama said and she was done spinning.

Next she threw two fire blasts at Slash and she threw a huge one.


	17. Chapter 17

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 17

Ama fired the huge blast at Slash.

"Fire Mirage!" Ama said and controlled the movement of the ball of ki.

Slash roared with every movement of the ball of light whenever it hits him. Then Ama puted her hands up and down and the Fire Mirage was hitted with Slash and Slash roared painfully.

He was knocked backwards and the yellow dot glowed again and Ama did another Fire Mirage and aimed for the yellow dot.

The Z fighters attacked at once at Slash in the forehead and then Slash roared painfully again and this time he glowed white and he roared again and this time he was defeated.

Ama and the Z fighters won and they continued towards the throne of Lord Kurai.

Finally they were there at the throne and they looked around but no one was here.


	18. Chapter 18

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 18

Ama and the gang looked around.

"Where is he?" Krillin asked.

"The coward hiding himself!" Vegeta said.

"Hmm." Goku said and looked around.

Ama looked around too and no one was there.

"Kurai show yourself NOW!" Ama yelled.

Still nothing appeared.

"Coward!" Ama yelled, letting her sayian pride get to her. "Show yourself!"

"My my are we being impatient I see." Lord Kurai said. "How rude of you to call me a coward Vegeta and Ama."

Ama clentched her fists. "Show yourself!"  
"Very well then." Lord Kurai said and then flash.

Everyone was blinded by the bright white light and they covered their eyes from the light.

There stood there a red and black demon. Wearing grey armor and he had glowing red eyes. He had small horns and he looked alot like Demon Lord Dabura.

"Well well if isn't Ama or should I say Okami Mars huh?" Lord Kurai said. "I say its an honor in meeting you."

"Shut up and cut the chase." Ama said.

"Well well fiesty little wolf warrior. But no matter you'll be finished in no time by me." Lord Kurai said. "I could've finish you when you were born but then I had my doubts. But no matter we'll finish this right here and now. But first..."

Lord Kurai snapped his fingers and about seven demons appeared and they attacked the Z warriors.

"I would get rid of your friends." Lord Kurai said. "Now prepare to face my wrath!"

Ama and Lord Kurai were faced off finally and the battle began.


	19. Chapter 19

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 19

Ama attacked Lord Kurai first and punched him but Lord Kurai caught her ounch and threw her aside.

Ama crashed in the wall forming a crater and Ama began to concentrate on the Blades of Fire move.

"Blades of Fi-'' Ama began but then Lord Kurai disappeared and reappeared.

"Too slow." Lord Kurai said and punched Ama in the stomach.

Ama gasped for air and spitted out blood.

Then Lord Kurai kicked her and Ama gasped for air again.

"Ama!" Trunks yelled and killed the monster and went to help her.

Trunks did a Buster Cannon on Kurai and it hitted him.

Kurai turned around and threw a ki blast at Trunks who went flying backwards into the wall and collasped.

"No Trunks!" Ama yelled and she turned Super Sayain and fought Lord Kurai.

Goku turned Super Sayian and so did Gohan and Vegeta. They all fought the monsters. Vegeta punched and the demon smirked.

"Done already?" The demon said. "Oh you're so weak."

"Shut up!" Vegeta said and turned into Super Vegeta.

Vegeta punched and punched at the demon. But the demon disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta and grabbed his arm and twisted it. Vegeta yelled in pain.

"Vegeta!" Goku said and went to help his friend.

Goku punched the demon and killed him with a ki blast. Goku landed on the ground.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAA!" Goku yelled and blast the Kamehameha wave at the rest of the monsters and they all screamed and died.

Ama fought Lord Kurai and was getting tired.

"You'll never win Ama. Just hand over the Sacred Flame right now!" Lord Kurai said and blasted Ama.

"Ama!" Goku shouted and threw a ki blast at Lord Kurai's and the blasts collided and Goku and Lord Kurai fought.

Ama landed and was breathing heavily.

"He's stronger than I thought." Ama said and went to Trunks. "Trunks?"

Ama lifted his upper body to her and held him. Trunks had scratches all over his face and his Sayian armor was crack and the left piece of his armpr was gone. Ama ran her fingers through his hair and her eyes soften.

"Please don't die." Ama said.

Trunks stirred in her arms and he woken up.

"Ama?" Trunks said in a rapsy voice and looked at her.

"Trunks...thank goodness." Ama said.

Ama smile and Trunks lifted his hand and touched her cheek. Ama held his hand and brought it to her cheek and closed her eyes. Ama began to heal Trunks with her power and his wounds were gone.

"Ama...he's powerful...I sensed his energy and..." Trunks said.

"Shh Trunks rest." Ama said and placed a finger to his lips and tighten her emebrace.

"Ama I love you..." Trunks said.

"I love you too Trunks." Ama said and kissed him.

Trunks blinked and closed his eyes and kissed her back.

They pulled away and Trunks smile and they gotten up. Ama smile back and they went back into battle.

Goku did a Kamehameha and it hitted Lord Kurai and Lord Kurai pushed the blast to aside and punched Goku and he collasped on the ground.

"Uncle Goku!" Ama shouted and went to him. She heal him but Kurai appeared from behind and blasted her. Ama screamed and fell forwards. Her back was burned from the attack.

Lord Kurai was surrounded by a black aura and he turned into Shadow Kurai.

"See if you can stop me wolf warrior!" Shadow Kurai said.

Ama turned Super Sayian and began her move. Ama raise her spirit charms towards the sky and the charms surrounded Shadow Kurai and they began to spin.

Ama then raise her arms and moved her hands in a star shape and she raised her arms and pointed them at Shadow Kurai.

"Flame Star!" Ama shouted and the charms glowed and formed a star shape and flames burned Shadow Kurai.

Kurai tunred back to his normal self.  
"Very good Ama." Kurai mocked.

Ama growled and her aura flared up. Lord Kurai began to glow again and splitted into three.

"Now prepare to face my wrath." Lord Kurai said and he extended his arms and a thunder cloud was formed and it grew bigger and bigger. It engulfed Ama. Ama had no idead what was going on. Then she yelled in pain as lightening struck her.

"Ama!" Trunks said and tried to reach her. He then gotten up and used his strength to push Ama out of the thundercloud and he yelled in pain as the lightening hitted him.

Ama fell backwards and she saw Trunks.

"Trunks!" Ama yelled.

"HAHAHA!" Lord Kurai said. "Time to die Ama!"


	20. Chapter 20

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 20

"Hahaha Time for you to die Ama!" LOrd Kurai said.

"You'll never win Kurai!" Ama clencthed her teeth.

"Yeah right." Kurai said. "TAKE THIS!"

Kurai extended his arm and fired a red ki blast at Ama and it hitted her in the stomach and went through her body.

"KAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ama yelled and her eyes grew small.

"NO AMA!" Trunks yelled.

Then Ama collaspes.

"Ama nooo!" Trunks went to her.

"Ama! Ama! Please don't die!" Trunks said and lifted her upper body to him. "Ama you can't leave me...I need you and I love you."

"...Trunks..." Ama groaned.

"Ama?" Trunks said and looked down at Ama and she opened her eyes. "Ama you're still alive!"

"Yeah...but..." Ama began.

"But what?" Trunks hesitated.

"...I'm dying Trunks." Ama cried.

"WHAT?! No...no Ama you can't be!" Trunks cried "You can't Ama! I...I love you."

"...I love you too Trunks but this it's true." Ama said.

Ama raise her hand and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"But...I'll be alone again...and Ama..." Trunks said.

Ama puted a finger to his lips.

"No you won't Trunks...I promise." Ama said. "I love you...Trunks."

"I love you too Ama." Trunks chocked.

Slowly they lean in and they shared their last kiss. Trunks cried as they kiss.

"Goodbye Trunks...I'll be with you forever." Ama said and slowly she closed her eyes and died.

"Ama...Ama...Ama!" Trunks cried. He held her to him. "AMA!"

Trunks started to get flashbacks when they first met...to when they were friends...best friends...and how they fell in love and shared their first kiss.

"...Ama..." Trunks whsipered.

"Trunks what happened? Oh no! Ama!" Goku said and saw the lifeless Ama in Trunks' arms.

"Goku she's..." Trunks began but hunged his head.

Goku lays a hand on Trunks' back.

"Hey don't worry everything is going to be alright." Goku said.

"What's going on here?!" Vegeta said.

"Ama...Ama..." Trunks began.

"Say it boy!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks turns around and looks at Vegeta angry. "AMA'S DEAD ALRIGHT DAD!"

"Trunks calm down." Goku said.

"No I won't!" Trunks cried. "Just leave me alone!"

""Watch how you talk to me Trunks!" Vegeta snarled.

"Trunks there's a way to revive her let us help you." Goku said.

"What if she won't remember?" Trunks said and blocked Ama. "I love her all my life. What if she won't be the same Ama we know?..."

Then Trunks realize somethingAnd he bent down to Ama and cradled her head. "Its all my fault. Why? I lost everything since the Androids! Ever since Ama came into my life, I loved her since we first met, even when I couldn't admit it to her."

Goku went to Trunks.

"Trunks, I'm glad that Ama and you found each other after what you both been through. It's hard but once she's revived she'll be 100% herself again." Goku said and smiled at Trunks.

"You sure?" Trunks asked.

"Sure..." Goku said.

"Ok for Ama..." Trunks said.


	21. Chapter 21

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 21

Meanwhile...

"Where am I?" Ama asked herself as she looked around, confused.

"Your in the after life my dear." King Yemma said looking at Ama.

"What?! I'm dead? No! This can't be!" Ama said getting scared.

"Whoa now calm down dear! Everything is going all- wait that face..." King Yemma said. "It can't be...tell me my dear are you related to Goku?"

"Yes sir he's my uncle." Ama said.

King Yemma studied her face and saw her spiky bangs that were excatelly like Goku's.

"..." King Yemma then said "No way you're Ama Kasai Son! Goku's niece!"

"You knew me and my uncle?!" Ama asked in shocked.

King Yemma said "You bet! I know your whole family too."

Ama smiled. "That's awesome sir...um Yemma. Oh..."

King Yemma saw her expression and said "What's wrong dear?"

"I died because I was trying to save everyone and Trunks too...but now I miss him." Ama said sadly.

"That's sad Ama dear. Tell me do you love Trunks?" King Yemma asked.

"Yes sir I love him with all my heart." Ama said.

"Alright I'll give you another chance to live again! Just for you." King Yemma said.

"Really sir?!" Ama said with excitment.

"You bet anything for the niece of Goku." King Yemma said.

FLASH!  
"Thank you sir!" Ama said.

"You're welcome dear. Now go down there and bring Kurai to justice!" King Yemma said.

"Yes sir!" Ama said and in a flash Ama disappeared and her soul went back to her body.

Meanwhile...

"Oh Ama...I'm so sorry...Ama..." Trunks cried, holding Ama.

Suddenly after 5 minutes Trunks felt a twitch. He was shocked and looked down at Ama.

"Ama?" Trunks asked. He heard her groan. "Ama? Ama!"

Slowly Ama began to open her eyes and she adjusted them and looked at Trunks with a smile on her face.

"Hi Trunks!" Ama smiled at him.

Trunks couldn't believe it and he grinned with tears running down from his eyes.

"Ama!" Trunks said and embraced her to him. "Ama you're back!"

"Trunks I love you!" Ama said.

"I love you too!" Trunks said.

They leaned in and kissed beautifully. Trunks tilted his head and kissed her more. Ama kissed him back as both sayian lovers poured their emotions into that one kiss. Everyone had happy faces on and some cried as they watched. Even Vegeta cried.

"Vegeta? You're crying?" Goku asked and was surprised at Vegeta.

Vegeta snarled and wiped his eyes.

"Oh please Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku smile at his friend and turned his head back to Trunks and Ama.

Trunks and Ama kissed more and pulled away slowly for air and they smile at each other when suddenly they heard clapping, mocking them.

"Very impressive Ama. Very impressive but too bad you'll die Ama!" Lord Kurai yelled and did his move called Evil Buster and it headed straight for Ama and Trunks.

"Look out!" Ama tackled Trunks and the Evil Buster hitted them.

Suddenly the ceilling gave away and hitted Ama and Trunks.

"Hahaha! Now you're finish!" Lord Kurai laughed.

When suddenly white light came from the debris. A piece of debris went up and it was Ama, surrounded by a white aura, holding up the debris. Trunks looked at Ama.

"Ama is this the power of the Sacred Flame?" Trunks asked.

Ama smiled and threw the debris aside and she said. "Trunks let me take care of him."

"Uh sure..." Trunks said but then grabbed her hand and brought her to him. "Just please be careful...I love you."  
"I love you too Trunks." Ama said and they kissed for a second and Ama glowed brightly.

"Now time to end this!" Ama said.

She turned into her super sayain and she screamed and she turned into Super Sayain 4 form.


	22. Chapter 22

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 22

Ama charged at Lord Kurai and did Okami Rush. She punched him a couple times and did a flip and did a afterimage. She then knocked the wind out of Lord Kurai and landed on her hands and punched him in the chest.

Kurai staggred back and coughed up blood.

"What's going on?! I'm suppose to be stronger than her!" Kurai thought and kicked her but she grabbed his foot and threw him.

Ama extended her arm and her golden sword, Wolfblade with the sign of mars on the sword.

Kurai blasted her but Ama swung her sword and cuted the blasts in half. Then Kurai charged at her and Ama gotten engulfed by a blast.

Ama landed rough and she gotten back up. Her aura grew brighter and brighter. Ama pointed her sword and she yelled in battle cry as she charged at Kurai. Ama then jumped in the air and she used Final Revenage Kamehameha. Kurai was engulfed and he yelled loud in pain as he was thrown against the wall.

"Face it Kurai your done!" Ama smirked and raised her sword.

"You fool!" Kurai hissed "You honestly you can beat me in that form?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ama said in shocked.

"That this is my weak form but now that I had time to regenerate some power I can finally become Super Dark Kurai!" Kurai said and yelled.

Ama and everyone else were shocked not knowing what's going on.

Kurai's aura blazed up in the air and lightening crashed near him and the fighters.

Kurai's muscles grew and his fangs became longer and sharper. With that, Kurai became bigger and formed into a demon dog like creature that he stood about 50 ft no...90 ft tall and his eyes grew scarlet blood red with no pupils.

Ama looked at him and the transformation was done.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I fooled you Ama and now my true form is revealed." Kurai laughed in a demonatic voice that sented chills down Ama's back.


	23. Chapter 23

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 23

Ama stared at Lord Kurai's demon dog form and she shook her head.

"I can't give up now! I have to beat him!"

Ama charged at Kurai.

Goku saw this and said "We have to help her!"

Everyone went to help Ama and they fired their powerful blasts at Lord Kurai.

"Kamehameha!"

"Buster Cannon!"

"Final Flash!"

"Tri Beam!"  
Ama began to focus on her next move. She puted her hands in front of her and a balll of ki appeared in a shape of a star.

"Star Fire Inferno!" Ama yelled and fired the flame blast at Kurai.

"Hold it together!" Goku yelled.

Everyone held their blasts and they were combined into one blast of powerful ki and was heading straight to Kurai.

Kurai roared in pain as the blast hitted him.

The blast cuted his arm off and he roared in pain.

Kurai grinned and opened his mouth and fired at blast back at them.

The blast collided with the other blast and it went back to the Z fighters.

It exploded and everyone was scattered. Hurt and terribly wounded.

Ama was throwned back and she was hurt. She couldn't give up. She had to continue to fight. For the people of the universe. For Goku, her friends, family, and the most important person she loved and cared for... the one she spented the rest of her life with, her teacher, her best friend, her companion, her partner, her love...Trunks.

Ama's aura grew brighter again and she stood up. Heavenly wounded and tired.

"Everyone listen please!" Ama said. "I need your energy."  
Goku woken up.

"I hear you Ama. Here take my energy." And he extended his hand out and began to give her energy.

Everyone else did the same even Vegeta, who cared for Ama like a daughter, gave her energy.

But Trunks was knocked unconsious.

Ama felt everyone's energy flowing through her body.

Everyone except for one...Trunks.

Ama went to him and kneeled down.

"Trunks wake up!" Ama said and shook him.

But Trunks didn't wake up. He just stood there lying ther motionless.

Ama had tears coming down and she thoight he was dead.

She picked his heaad up and looked at him.

"Please don't die Trunks." Ama cried. "Don't."

Ama leaned in and kissed him. Her bright aura flashed. Trunks was awakened and he lifted his hand and stroke her face during the kiss.

"Ama?" Trunks said during the kiss.

"Trunks!" Ama said and hugged him. "Listen Trunks...I need your energy. I need it to defeat Kurai."

"Ok Ama go for it!" Trunks said and held her hand and gave his energy to Ama.

Her aura grew brighter than before. And she had red line markings of swirls on her face and Ama had her WolfBlade strapped on her back.

Ama howled and she was ready for battle.


	24. Chapter 24

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 24

Ama charged at Kurai with blinding speed and Kurai roared in pain. She flew and became a Super Sayian and she blasted a Star Fire Inferno at Kurai.

Kurai roared as the blast hitted him and the blast burned his chest.

Kurai charged at Ama and grabbed her and bite her.

He shook his head side to side as Ama screamed in pain.

She clentched her teeth and stabbed her sword a in Kurai's eye.

He roared and released Ama and she landed and did Final Revenage Kamehameha.

The blast hitted Kurai squared in the chest again and Kurai roared in pain again.

Kurai growled and charged at Ama.

Ama flipped out of the way and did another move.

"Double Fire Mirage!" Ama yelled and the two fire blasts swirled around Kurai.

They speeded around him faster and faster and hitted Kurai.

Kurai groweled and shoted and mouth blast at Ama and it hitted her and she grabbed it.

She stood there holding the blast and she moved forward slowly and her aura blazed up and fired the blast at Kurai back to him.

Ama breathed heavenly and she stood on one knee.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Kurai growled and said. "Now its over!"

He began to fire a blast Ama but Ama was so tired she didn't move out of the way. Until...


	25. Chapter 25

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 25

Until Trunks pushed Ama out of the way and took the blast head on.

Trunks screamed as the blast engulfed him.

Ama saw this and yelled.

"TRUNKS NOO!"

Kurai finished the blast.

"Such nusiance!" Kurai laughed. "Too bad had to die!"

Ama was now mad and she went to Trunks who was really hurt.

"Ama...I'll be ok...just fight him...and win this." Trunks said weakly.

"He's really hurt." Ama thought and she healed him.

Trunks smile and blinked weakly and Ama laied him down and looked at Kurai.

"There's only one thing to do..." Ama said. "I need to use the Sacred Flame!"

Everyone heard and was shocked. Even Kurai.

"You know if use the Sacred Flame Ama then you'll die!" Kurai said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

Ama frowned and looked down.

"Is this true Ama?" Trunks said.

"Yes it is..." Ama said and Trunks was in shocked.

"Ama I can't lose you again! You just came back to life!" Trunks said.

"I know." Ama said. "But...I'm willing to risk that...to save my family and everyone else!"

"Ama..." Trunks said and then he remebered something.

Flashback:

_"I know I can beat Lord Kurai Trunks I can't run away and hide for the rest of my life." Ama frowned at Trunks and turned away from him. "And I know this battle might cost my life but I'm willing to sacrifice my life and save this world even if it means using my power, hidden inside of me...The Sacred Flame...''_

_"Ama..." Trunks said surprised. "Ama you can't just throw your life away! What about us? What about the love that we share? Does that mean anything to you?!"  
Ama frowned and looked at Trunks. He was frowning like her or better yet like Vegeta. Trunks glared at her at what she just said. _

_"And do what Trunks? Let everyone and everything die?! How selfish of you! I do care about the love we share and I just can't..." Ama said but bowed her head and looked at the ground. "let anyone die because of me." _

_"So you're saying you rather die?" Trunks yelled at her. "What about the future?" _

_"Trunks..." Ama said. "Whatever it takes to save the planet and preventing Kurai to use the Sacred Flame buried within me." _

Flashback ended.

Ama was ready to fight again and she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her aura grew brighter and brighter with white and golden light.

Ama transformed into her Eternal Flame Okami form. She had golden flame wings that went along with her sayian battle suit. and her eyes became bright amber gold. Even in her Super Sayian Form.

Ama 's aura was surrounded with white and gold flames thta sorched up and blazed around her without burning her.

Then in a flash a crystal orb appeared and it contained a white flame inside. It was the powerful Sacred Flame that was buried within Ama for years.

"This can't be!" Kurai said "It can't be!"

Everyone was amazed at the amazing orb and Ama was ready to battle again.

"It's over Kurai!" Ama said "This is for the people I loved and cared for! For the people of the universe!"

Ama flapped her wings and charged at Kurai.

"DIE!" Ama yelled and her aura blazed up and began her move.

"SACRED FLAME PHOENIX ATTACK!" Ama yelled and charged at Kurai and a form of a phoenix appeared and squaked loudly.

Ama charged again at Kurai and he used his mouth blast again and the blast collided with Ama. But Ama kept going and she went through the blast and flapped her wings with her aura of red, orange, and yellow.

Ama went through Kurai and he roared in pain and he and Ama were engulfed by the Scared Flame.

'NOOOOOOOOO! This cannot be!" Kurai said.

"ITS OVER KURAI! DIE!" Ama yelled and the Sacred Flame blazed and engulfed Kurai again and a big white flame was shoted up from the orb and it sorched Lord Kurai, who yelled in pain and died in ashes.

The Sacred Flame blazed up again and there was nothing left of Lord Kuraia and the Sacred Flame cracked and shattered.

Ama grew bright and her wings disapeared into thin air and her fire aura blazed around her as she came down and she used the last of her power to heal everyone.

Ama landed and smile.

"I did it...its over now." Ama said and her aura died down and she fell backwards onto the ground.


	26. Chapter 26

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 26

Everyone cheered and went to Ama.

"You were amazing Ama!" Krillin cheered

"Yeah that was amazing!" Yamcha said.

"You should be proud of yourself kid."Tien said.

But Ama didn't respond.

"Ama?" Krillin said

"Don't worry Krillin she's probably tired from that battle." Tien said.

"No its not just that." Ama said.

Everyone was in shocked to hear Ama.

"Ama you're ok!" Yamcha said.

"Come let's go home." Goku said and Yamcha and Tien carried Ama.

Goku did his Instant Transmission and they were back on Earth.

"Come let's go celebrate!" Krillin said.

Chi Chi, Bulma, Ama's parents and everyone else saw the Z fighters.

"Listen everyone please..." Ama said weakly.

Yamcha and Tien set her down and everyone turned to Ama.

Trunks was concerned about her and went to her. He lifted her upper body to him.

"What's wrong Ama? Are you ok?" Trunks asked.

"I'm fine...but I'm dying as I speak." Ama said.

Eeryone was shocked to hear this.

"You mean what Lord Kurai said was true?!" Yamcha said.

Ama was silent at first and she nodded her head.

"Yes."

Everyone was shocked again and looked at Ama.

"Tell me Ama. You used the Sacred Flame?" Zilla asked.

"Yes grandmother I did." Ama said. "I had no choice...I had to use it to save the people of this universe..."

Everyone had tears in their eyes. Even Vegeta and Goku.

"But you can't leave us Ama!" Trunks said. "We need you."

"I know Trunks..." Ama said weakly and her aura grew bright. "I know this hurts but I had to do it..."

"Ama..." Trunks said quietly. "You just came back to life and now you have to die again..."

Ama lifted her hand and stroke Trunks's cheek and he felt her warm touch and cried silently and kissed her hand.

"I know this hard everyone...but if I told you all sooner then you all would've stopped me and hurted yourselves..." Ama said "Then you all would've sacrificed your lives..."

"And you didn't want that to happen..." Goku said.

"Yes Uncle I didn't want that to happen..." Ama said. "And I knew this would happen to me...but I was willing to sacrifice my life to save this world...and you all helped me in completing my goal...and thank you all for it..."

"But we can revive you with the dragon balls and then you won't have to die." Trunks cried.

Ama puted a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"No not now Trunks...I want to train in the afterlife and learn more about the Sacred Flame and I've become as the Guardian of the Sacred Flame. " Ama said.

"But don't you want to stay with us?!" Trunks cried.

"I do Trunks but who knows how long until I'll train...it may take forever...but I know when the time passes I'll see you all...again soon..." Ama said weakly. "When you all die..."

Everyone nodded their heads even Trunks who agreed.

He had tears running down and he cried and hugged Ama.

Ama hugged him back. And they looked at each other.

"I'll always love you Ama..." Trunks chocked.

"And I'll always love you too...Trunks." Ama said weakly and Trunks leaned close to her where she felt his breath and kissed her. Even Ama cried. Trunks wiped her tears and Ama held his cheek.

They kissed passionalty for the last time and pulled away slowly.

Trunks and Ama looked at each other and Ama smile.

"Thanks you Trunks for all that you have done for me..." Ama said and began to float up.

"Ama don't go..." Trunks cried.

"I'll see you in the afterlife..." Ama said and in a flash Ama grew bright and she was gone. Forever.


	27. Chapter 27

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 27

Ama was in the afterlife and stood in line waiting her turn.

"Ha lets see... what Ama Kasai?!" King Yemma cried. "What are you doing here?"

"I defeated Lord Kurai sir." Ama smile.

"Amazing I just saw him and I took his spirit life away after he threaten me to kill me." King Yemma said.

"That's good." Ama said. "I'm now the Guardian of the Sacred Flame."

"Yes its been assigned to your family for centuries." King Yemma said. "Do you wish to go back to Earth?"

Ama shook her head.

"No but I'll train here and wait for my family and friends to come." Ama said.

"Are you sure?" King Yemma said.

"Yes this is what I was born to do." Ama said.

King Yemma sent Ama to heaven and Ama went to Snake Way and was heading there to train. She had tears coming down and she flew. Already homesick.

Meanwhile on Earth, everyone held Ama's funeral the next day and her tombstone was puted in the Meadow of Dreams. The place where Trunks and her met and spented time together there. Plus it was Trunks' idea to put her resting spot there since that was where she loved.

The next day Trunks went to her tombstone. He kneeled down an began to pray to her.

"Ama...I missed you...so much.'' Trunks said. ''You were a great friend, student and girlfriend...I love you..."

Trunks started to cry and he puted his head in his hands.

"AMA PLEASE COME BACK!" Trunks shouted to the sky.

Trunks wipped his tears and gotten up.

"I wonder how you are doing Ama? How's your training?" Trunks said to himself.

In the afterlife Ama met with King Kai and was ready to train.

Ama trained hard every day and a two years pass since the battle of Kurai and Ama.

But during those two years Ama met Fiona, her ancestor and trained with her too.

Ama grew up into a independt woman during the two years and Trunks grew into a attarctive young man but still looked like a teenager.

He too trained hard and thought about Ama everyday.

He still missed her and loved her. One day, a young woman who looked like Ama, saw Trunks and Trunks thought it was Ama. But sadly it wasn't. Her eyes were bright amber while this girl was plain brown. Trunks kepted walking throught the crowd and went to the gravestone of Ama.

He sat down and looked at her gravestone.

"Ama Kasai." It read and Trunks ran his fingers through the letters of her name.

"Ama I wish you were here..." Trunks said. "I've been so depress since your passing..."

"But I'm here..." a voice said and Trunks turned around and saw there standing there a beautiful woman with amber eyes and her Okami warrior suit with black gloves and black sayain boots and a red scarlet jumpsuit and wolf ears and a sayian tail. And a halo above her. It was Ama Kasai.

"Ama!" Trunks yelled and went to her. Ama and Trunks wrapped in each other's arms.

"Oh Ama!" Trunks cried.

"Trunks!" Ama cried.

"My gosh look at you Ama, you've gotten stronger!" Trunks said.

"Yes I have and you gotten stronger too I see." Ama said and smiled at Trunks.

"I miss you so much Ama..." Trunks said.

"I miss you too Trunks..." Ama said. "And now I'm back but only for 24 hours Trunks."  
"I don't care. Just as long as you are here I'm happy again." Trunks said.

"Trunks."

"Ama."

They lean in and kissed. Trunks and Ama kissed again passionalty. The kiss that said how much they miss each other, loved each other, and cared for each other.

After 2 hours they pulled away and smile at each other.

"Come on everyone is gonna be happy to see you!" Trunks grinned.

Ama smile and nodded her head and they grabbed hands and flew towards their home.

Ama met everyone again and was happy to see her family and friends.

Ama and Trunks ate dinner in celebration of their victory over Lord Kurai with the others and they went to the beach.


	28. Chapter 28

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 28

Ama and Trunks sat on the beach and looked at the moon. She turned to Trunks and saw his expression of happiness as he watched the waves rolling in and hitting the bay.

"Trunks?" Ama asked.

"Yes Ama?" Trunks said and turned to her.

''Are you sad that after 24 hours I'll be gone?" Ama asked.

"Yeah but you know that you're not gone. You'll always be with me," Trunks picked her hand up and place it on his chest where his heart is. "here."

"Trunks...I love you so much but I don't want to leave you." Ama said.

"Ama if you stay here you'll disappear and then you'll never return." Trunks said. "I wish you stayed longer but I rather let you return to the afterlife to see you again after I'm gone than to have you to lose you again."

Trunks caressed her face and kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much too Ama." he said.

"Oh Trunks..." Ama said.

Trunks and Ama kissed and kissed again and Ama sat in his lap. Trunks smoothed her hair. Tears spilled down from Ama and Trunks wiped them and kissed her again. The moon shined down at the two lovers as they continued to kiss. Suddenly the sun rose up and Ama and Trunks pulled away.

"Its almost time..." Ama said.

"I know but I'll always love you no matter what." Trunks said and hugged Ama.

Ama cried in his chest and clinged to him.

"Don't cry Ama..." Trunks said and kissed her head.

"Why? I can't help it when I'm dead and you're alive and we can't be together any longer." Ama said.

"But we'll always be together Ama." Trunks said.

"Stay with me just alittle longer. Please?" Ama asked.

"Sure." Trunks said.

Ama and Trunks layed back with Ama's head on his chest and Trunks' arm wrapped around her.

They took their time to enjoy the last few hours. Ama looked at Trunks and Trunks looked at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again. Then Fortuneteller Baba came and told Ama that her time was up.

Ama pulled away from Trunks and nodded her head.

"Ok." She said.

Trunks and Ama sat up and they looked at each other and and hugged.

Ama and Trunks kissed one last time and it was time to go.

"Good bye Trunks." Ama said.

"Good bye Ama." Trunks said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ama floated with Baba and Ama waved good bye to Trunks and she disappeared back to the afterlife.


	29. Chapter 29

Everlasting Hope and Love

Chapter 29

Trunks walked back to the house and went to his room.

He looked up at the ceiling and then tears begin to roll down.

"Ama..." Trunks cried silently.

Trunks turned on his side and cried silently.

"Ama! I miss you!" Trunks cried.

Bulma came in and saw Trunks upset.

"Honey what's wrong?" Bulma said.

"Mother I miss her!" Trunks cried.

"Oh honey." Bulma said and went to her son.

She brought him close to her and Trunks clinged to her like a small child.

Bulma set Trunks' head on her lap and smooth him.

"Its ok son. It's ok..." Bulma whispered and Trunks blinked and turned his head and cried more.

Soon after awhile Trunks fell asleep and Bulma tucked him into bed. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

It was late at night and Trunks woken up and looked out of the window.

"I need find the dragonballs and revive Ama." Trunks said and went to the lab and gotten the dragon radar.

Then he went out into the night in search of the dragonballs.

So far Trunks founded 5 and he only needed 2 more.

He tucked the dragon balls into his pack and made a campfire and went to sleep.

The next two weeks Trunks went to find the rest of the dragonballs and found all seven and puted them into his pack and went back to his house.

"Where have you been?" Bulma said angryly.

"I'm sorry I worried you mother but I just went to get the dragon balls." Trunks said.

"Oh what for?" Bulma asked.

"To wish for Ama to come back." Trunks said.

Bulma was shocked and said "Ama? Coming back to us?"

Trunks nodded.

"She said that she missed me mom. I knew how much pain she must've been through while she was training in the afterlife."

"She must've been homesick." Bulma said.

"Yes." Trunks said and he flew towards the Meadow of Dreams.

He layed the dragonballs on the ground and the dragonballs glowed and Shenron appeared.

"Why have you summon me?"

"Shenron please I need your help! Please bring back Ama back to life."

"Ha yes Ama I remeber her. Your wish is granted. Is there anything else that you wish for?"  
"No that's all Shenron." Trunks said.

"Ok I must go then."

Shenron disappeared and the dragonballs were scattered.

Suddenly a flash of white light appeared and Trunks turned around and saw a figure standing there in the bright white light.

The figure glowed and and the white light dimed. Then Trunks saw who the figure was and it was Ama.


End file.
